


I'll Always Take Care of You

by lamephant0m



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sick Character, i will write stobotnik until i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamephant0m/pseuds/lamephant0m
Summary: Dr. Robotnik gets sick for the first time in ages and doesn't know how to take care of himself. That's where Agent Stone comes in.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	I'll Always Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> spent two hours at my uni library writing this instead of finishing my writing assignment because i have my priorities straight apparently.

This had never happened before, and Robotnik was sick of it.

He was prevailing, on an all time high, finishing projects left and right with an indestructible vigor that absolutely nothing could budge. 

Nothing but a case of bronchitis.

He should have known something was up when he accidentally slept for sixteen hours straight. He never slept longer than three hours max.

 _I’ll sleep when I’m dead_ , was a philosophical notion he proudly stood by.

And it seemed that would be happening soon. 

As Robotnik woke from his prolonged slumber that morning, he was immediately struck with the force of his pulse pounding his skull, painful as ever. His nose was both clogged and flooding like a burst dam. His eyes were red and puffy, and he coughed as if he had been smoking three packs a day since he was twelve.

And despite his struggling lungs and the fact that it was nearly 9PM, Robotnik lifted himself out of bed with the might of a thousand gods and lugged himself to his lab. His body ached in protest the whole way, but he didn’t care. There was too much work to be done.

He was hunched over at one of his many workstations when Agent Stone entered the lab in his casual wear: a plain black t-shirt, Adidas track pants, black sneakers, and a jacket.

“Good evening, Doctor,” he said. “Didn’t think you’d be coming in at all today, especially not this late.” He chuckled. “Waited here for you for two hours this morning and went home when you didn’t- wait, are you okay?”

Robotnik turned so he could send a snot ridden glare at his assistant. “Am I okay? Am I _okay_?”

“Ouch, did I hit a sore subject?”

“Can’t you see that I am dying, agent?”

Robotnik broke into a gross coughing fit, dramatically hacking into his gloved hand, his body lurching with every painful cough. When the coughing ceased, he rested his head on his desk in defeat.

Agent Stone walked towards him and placed a hand on the doctor’s forehead. It was scorching.

“You’re not dying, doctor,” he said, the under his breath mumbled, “at least not yet…”

Stone then walked about the lab, opening cabinets and drawers in search of cold medicine. After failing to find what he was looking for, he huffed in frustration.

“You have a lab full of state of the art technology that could change the course of the human race, run with enough power to run a city but you don’t have a bottle of Nyquil?”

Robotnik let out an incoherent grumble.

“What?” Stone said.

The doctor lifted his head from the table. “I don’t need Nyquil, agent, because I don’t get sick.”

“The snot in your mustache begs to differ, Dr. Robotnik.”

Robotnik grunted and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “How is this even possible? I practically live in my lab all day.”

Agent Stone chuckled. “Well your lab isn’t exactly the cleanest of places.”

“You dare to disrespect my cleanliness, agent?” Robotnik said. He stood upright to take a step forward in an attempt to get in his assistant’s face, which was not a new occurrence the agent wasn’t used to, but his strength failed him.

Agent Stone caught him before he could hit the ground. “Whoa there.”

Robotnik, in a daze, mumbled, “Feel my wrath, you fiend…”

“Alright, let’s get you home, Ivo. I’ll drive you.”

One groggy argument, five coughing fits, and twenty minutes later, the two men arrived at Robotnik’s home. Stone had helped the doctor get out the car and up the stairs to his bed without falling over. Afterward, he nearly turned the place upside down to find anything close to cold medicine. He then quickly brewed a cup of tea, which he rested on the bedside table once he returned to the bedroom. 

Stone sat at the foot of the bed, watching as Robotnik’s head sank into the pillows.

“I hate this, agent,” Robotnik said miserably. “Being bedridden, unable to move. I have so much work to get done, but not a single milligram of strength to do it. It’s maddening.”

“Shut up and take this medicine.”

Robotnik stared at Stone for a moment, contemplating whether or not to take the cup of red liquid from the agent’s hands. 

“Take it,” Stone said.

The doctor sighed in defeat and took the cup from him. “Fine... for you.” He drank the medicine in one quick swig and handed back the cup.

Satisfied, Stone moved to get up from the bed when he felt a hot hand grab his wrist. Slightly taken aback, he turned to face the doctor.

“Thank you,” the doctor mumbled. “For the tea.”

“Of course, Ivo.” Stone smiled. “Anything else you need?”

“Um… can you… 

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Well, yeah sure, I swear you’ve got the comfiest couch-”

“No, I mean, with me. Here.” Robotnik groggily patted the space next to him. “I mean- You don’t have to, I mean, I am your boss and all, but…” He coughed. “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Stone moved his hand so that their fingers interlaced. “Anything for you, Ivo.” 

He proceeded to take off his shoes and jacket before crawling onto the bed and settling in the space next to Robotnik. The doctor tensed when he felt an arm wrap around his torso and Stone’s face pressed into the back of his shoulder.

“Aren’t you afraid of getting sick, agent?” he said with a nasally voice.

“I don’t care,” Stone said, his voice muffled as he nuzzled his face into Robotnik. “We can be sick together.”

Robotnik didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to infect anyone else, but this… this warmth he felt, not from his fever but from the cuddling agent, was something he didn’t want to lose.

 _Perhaps taking a couple of sick days won’t be too bad after all_ , he thought.

Stone let out a tired but satisfied sigh. “Goodnight, Ivo,” he said sleepily.

“Goodnight, Stone.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the story ^-^  
> have a good day!


End file.
